dragonlancefandomcom-20200214-history
Schallsea
Schallsea is an island east of Abanasinia. It is, for the most part, populated by humans. It is located in Newsea, separated from Abanasinia in by the Straits of Schallsea. Schallsea is about 200 miles long and 80 miles wide. Schallsea has a large croup of hills called the Barren Hills in the center, dividing it roughly in half. Schallsea also has a number of streams. Schallsea did not exist prior to the Cataclysm, it was formed when Newsea flooded the lands in the middle of Ansalon. The Blue Dragonarmies fought the Que-Nal, a group of people on the island, on Schallsea. Goldmoon, Hero of the Lance, set up the Citadel of Light there, although it was mostly destroyed by Beryl, a Dragon Overlord. The followers of Goldmoon are rebuilding it now. During the Age of Despair, there was 17 936 inhabitants (human 89%, draconian 5%, goblin 4%, ogre 1%, other 1%) Citadel of Light Following a rumor, Goldmoon traveled to Schallsea to find the Silver Stair, a magical stair that could only be seen at night. Thought a portal to reach Solinari, upon climbing Goldmoon experienced a vision about the Citadel of Light, and the Power of Heart, a new kind of magic that would come to replace the clerical powers of old. Originally constructed as a series of wooden buildings, after several boycotts the Thorbardin dwarves decided to use a special crystal found in Schallsea. Using their recently discovered earth mystical powers, they were able to shape a total of 9 domes, a pier and a Knight Spur. The Silver Stair was surrounded by a magical labyrinth called the Hedge Maze which changed shape continuously to prevent a straight path to it. The Citadel of Light was destroyed by Beryllinthranox during the War of Souls. Hedge Maze The Hedge Maze is a gigantic maze that no map has a way through. In the center is the Silver Stair. The Hedge Maze is intended as a place of contemplation. In fact, the Silver Stair can only be reached by someone who sorts through a hard decision. It is a quiet, peaceful place and people that wish to be alone while they wrestle with a dilemma, stay alone, and those that bring someone to discuss matters with, stay with their company. A map was produced by a gnome named Conundrum, aided by Tasslehoff Burrfoot and the kender's socks, though it didn't stay current for long. Tasslehoff and Palin Majere sought refuge in the hedge maze after Beryl and part of her army turned up looking for them and the device of time journying. The maze tried to keep them hidden but one of Beryl's dragons set it on fire. The maze led them towards the Silver Stair which deposited them in the relocated Tower of High Sorcery that had been in Palanthus. Conundrum later returned with Tasslehoff by means of the time travel device that Tasslehoff possessed. They found that the maze had been nearly burned down to ground level. Surprisingly, Conundrum was pleased by this as the maze was now low enough that he could draw a complete map. Sources *Dragonlance Campaign Setting p.169-170 *War of the Lance p.130-131 Category:Locations